


Hurt Them, Hurt Them Badly:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Broken Heart Saga Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Slash, Starvation, Suffering, Support, Threats, Threats of Violence, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Rachel, Stan, & Danny got to the hospital, as fast as they can, When they saw Grace, It nearly broke them, Rachel lost it, & the men had to calm her down, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	Hurt Them, Hurt Them Badly:

*Summary: Steve, Rachel, Stan, & Danny got to the hospital, as fast as they can, When they saw Grace, It nearly broke them, Rachel lost it, & the men had to calm her down, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Rachel Edwards, & Stan Edwards all came to the hospital like a bat of hell, when Steve told them that they got the phone call. A Nurse, & Grace's Doctor, Dr Willis, came out to meet them, & show to where Grace's room was. The Couples couldn't wait to be able to hold her in their arms, as soon as she wakes up.

 

They were shocked to see Grace in the condition that she was in, but were so happy that she was able to escape the hellhole that she was in. "She was abused, tortured, & raped, but not brutally, & she was also starved, but not to the point of real thinness, With love, support, & a good support group, She will be the "Grace" that you know & love, I have to do my rounds, But, I **_will_** personally see to her care,  & check on her periodically, Any questions, Call me, or have me paged", They shook hands, & thanked the good doctor, he left them to be reunited with their daughter.

 

Rachel just lets out her emotions, & sobs hard into the three men, "I want that bastard to hurt", Rachel said angrily, Stan said, "Rachel, No you don't", She looked at him seething, "Oh yes, Yes, I do, They almost killed our baby, Our precious baby girl, who didn't do anything to them, Stan, She was innocent in all of this", She just crumpled, & cried into his shoulder. She looked at her ex-husband, & his new lover, saying this to them.

 

"Danny, I know I hated your job, But, I want you to make this son of a bitch suffer, like he never suffered before, Before you put him in jail, Hurt him, hurt him badly, Promise me that you will get justice for **_our_** little girl, You  & Steve make sure that he doesn't get any joy or happiness out of this, Promise me ? !", She was practically begging them. Danny said this to her, & so did Steve, as they leaned in, & kissed his cheek.

 

"Rachel, I promise that Wo Fat won't see the light of day, As soon as I let Super Seal loose, I promise you that Gracie will have her life back, & we will make sure that we are there for her every step of the way", He kissed the top of her head, & cheek. The Five-O Commander backed his partner up, & said, "You got that right, Rache, I promise you, Wo Fat will suffer the consequences for even laying eyes on Gracie, Let alone kidnapping her", That seemed to calm Rachel, & she kissed both of their cheeks, "You come back to us, You hear ?, In one piece", Stan also enforced it too, "Whatever you need, Call me", as he shook their hands, & they left them to be with Grace, as they worked on capturing Wo Fat.

 

As they walking out, Danny stopped his lover, & said with a smirk, "There's a look that I know, & love, I am releasing the dogs, Go full throttle, Call whatever favors that you need, I got a feeling that we aren't doing this one by the books", The Loudmouth Detective said concluding, as they resumed their journey to the parking lot, & to the camaro. The Five-O Commander said with a smile on his face, "Hang on, Danno, It's gonna be a bumpy ride", They shared a kiss, & made a call to their friends, & ohana, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover, & have them meet them at HQ.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
